Because, I love you
by nalien
Summary: AU: Freshman year at Duke University, where Nathan meets Brooke's cousin from California, Haley James. Enter a friends with benefits relationship, a red head vixen, and many more suprises, Naley Brucas.
1. Prolouge

Because…I love you.

Here is a new story I have been writing in my spiral bind notebook, every time I have some free time. I have already put up a story, but have major writers block on it. I have already written a couple chapters for this story, and have a lot of ideas for the upcoming chapters. I am probably going to do some time skips just because the way I am leading this story into, it is required. I would love if you guys gave me ideas to put in the story!!!!! And reviews are going to be soley based on when I update.

Things you need to know:

-Dan, Deb, Nathan, and Lucas are all a happy family, and Dan is a good man.

-Haley and Brooke are cousins and best friends, but Haley lives in California

-Brooke and Lucas have been dating for two years

-Brooke Lucas and Nathan are all best friends in high school

Haley James: 18 years old. Daughter of Jimmy and Lydia James. Grew up in a rich lifestyle. Her father and mother often traveled, but still had a loving and close relationship with them. In high school she was extremely popular, caring, smart, and incredibly gorgeous. She was cheerleading captain and managed to have the top grades in her class. She also graduated valedvictorian of her class. The young girl has a best friend named Kristen, and is extremely close to her soon to be roommate and cousin, Brooke Davis.

She has long chocolate brown hair that reaches her mid back. Most of the time she straightens it but occasionally keeps it naturally curly as well. Her side bangs lightly cover her honey colored eyes. Thanks to her mom she is always wearing top designers, and always looks gorgeous.

Nathan Scott: 18 years old. Son of Dan and Deb Scott. Grew up in the small town on Tree Hill, North Carolina. His father was his biggest fan on the court. Whenever Nathan needed to train or work on his free throws, he always looked towards his father. His mother was the one to make sure her two favorite boys were fed. She was at every one of Nathan's basketball games. And as you could tell, their family revolved around basketball.

He was known as the typical playboy-cocky-I don't give a crap about school I have basketball type of boy. But really that was just on the outside, on the inside he was pretty smart and kept his grades at a good level, because he knew if anything, god forbid happen to him to prevent him to play basketball he had his education to fall back on. The blue eyed boy had a fraternal brother Lucas Scott. They are best friends and partners in crime, when Lucas isn't with his girlfriend of two years Brooke Davis.

At the current height of six' one, he is a dark haired, blue eyed heartthrob. All through high school he has been a ladies man. Just flashing the famous Scott smirk, was wham bam thank you mam. Although, he had some relationships they never worked out.

What will happen Brooke's cousin Haley James attends Duke University with the rest of the gang? Will sparks fly between Haley and Nathan? Or will they suppress their feelings and hide them under a friends with benefits relationship? Will the new red head vixen and blonde curly brooder take away everything these two relationships have worked up to be?

Authors Note: Please tell me what you guys think about this. This is just a preview to the story, I am really excited about it. I will post the next chapter as soon as I type it up. Possible by tonight but no promises! Sophia


	2. Heels over Head

Authors Note: Here is the first chapter of Because…I love you. I hope you enjoy it. I have another chapter written so I should update sometime time later tomorrow. AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me ANY idea's you have that would like to be added to this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fictional characters..sadly.

Her white Jimmy Choo sandals hit the ground in the airport of Durham International, just a couple miles away from the college she will be attending for the next four years. Clad in salmon pink short shorts and a white low cut racerback Gucci tank top, and her long chocolate brown locks straightened lying against her back, and her side bangs swept against the oversized black Chanel over-sized sunglasses.

Her Juicy, Tiffany's, and Betsey Johnson charm bracelets clinged together as she reached into her large white Louis Vuiton travel bag to grab her silver enV.

The petite girl scrolled through her contacts to Tigger 3 and pressed send, to dial her best friend slash cousin as Brooke put it. A couple rings later it picked up but no sound came from the other line.

"Brookie monster where are you?!" Haley spoke into the speaker while eagerly waiting to see her cousin.

"Right behind you gorgeous!" The shorter girl turned at the sound of the voice, and saw Brooke in a similar attire as what she was wearing.

"AHH! Brooke I missed you!" Haley squealed while jumping into her cousins open embrace.

"You have no idea how I felt H.James, but now we are roommates!!" Brooke added smiling from cheek to cheek. "And might I add I love the outfit, guess the awesome fashion sense runs in the family."

The sound of a clearing throat pulled the two girls out of their embrace and saw a smirking Lucas.

"And you must be the famous boyfriend Lucas Scott" Haley said while circling and eyeing him. "B.Davis, I must say he definitely looks good from back here." Haley said jokingly to a hysterical Brooke and a blushing Lucas.

"Alright Pooh-Bear, lets get to the dorms!" Brooke squealed with excitement.

Naleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaley

Six Louis Vuitton suitcases moved into Brooke and Haley's humungous (courtesy of the James/Davis parentals) later, Brooke and Haley unpacked and hung everything up in their own personal walk in closet.

"Wow, I'm so stealing your clothes." Brooke said while eyeing each hanger of clothing.

"Brookie, you know you could borrow anything you want." Haley said while putting her last thing away. "Ok, I'm done finally, you want to go on a walk around the campus?"

Brooke agreed and the two brunettes were on their way.

Naleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaley

"We should probably get back to change for cheer practice." Haley said.

Being the cheerleading captains at their previous high schools they got the privelage of being able to send in an audition tape ahead of everyone else. Of course both of them were chosen to be on the squad.

"That's a good idea." Brooke agreed. Both brunettes walked across campus to their dorm, turning everyone's heads and them whispering "Who are those girls?"

Once the pair got back to their rooms, Haley changed in little black spandex and a red sportsbra that had cheerleading across the middle, and her large breasts spilling out of the top, about to leave a lot of boys in their own fantasies.

Brooke decided on black spandex shorts and a blue sports bra that had DUKE across the middle.

After both put all their necessities into their gym bags, they walked out of the dorm towards the gym.

Naleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaley

Nathan stood at the free throw line oppostite to the entrance of the gym. This was his dream to be a Duke Blue Devil. He released the ball fom his fingertips effortlessly, and flew through the net. A smirk developed on his perfect face. The gym doors slammed shut, and heard girls giggling and balls stop bouncing. He wondered why all his teammates stopped practicing, but just kept on practicing his twenty consecutive free throws.

Fourteen…swish.

The basketball players were sporadically strewn around the large gym. While the cheerleaders were practicing off to the side.

At the sound of coach K's whistle signaling all the players to gather up. Walking up in his black sleeveless muscle shirt, and white basketball shorts, Nathan listened to his coach giving drill instructions to the team. As the coach continued on he looked at his fellow teammates that he has gotten to know over the summer training camp they all attended.

Glancing more to the right he noticed the cheerleaders stretching. A smirk appeared, just thinking about the endless parties with the cheerleaders that him and his teammates would have at their Basketball house, where all of the team members stayed.

But the long haired brunette bending over caught his eye. As she came back up from touching the floor, he could a perfect view of her cleavage, "damn. That chick is something else." The girl's eyes met with his, and he felt this jolt of a spark between them. The petite brunette looked away after a moment, and Lucas nudged his brother to get him to pay attention.

"Who is that sexy as hell brunette over there?" Nathan asked in a low whisper.

"Ahh, that is the famous, Haley James, Brooke's hottie of a cousin from California."

Nathan glanced back over at the her and saw her glancing back at him. "Oh did this year get a whole lot more interesting." Nathan thought with a smirk forming towards her.

Authors Note: I will update when I get over 10 reviews. AND like I said before, PLEASE tell me any of your ideas, or suggestions. –Sophia


	3. Feedback

The two young brunettes were putting their stuff back in their own gym bags on the bleachers of the massive gym,

"Thank god that practice is over, and to think our squad we thought we were cheer nazi's!" Brooke complained referring to their deadly cheerleading practice.

"I know, which reminds me I have to call Kristen and see how she is doing at NYU."

"How is that girly?" The taller brunette questioned.

"She is really good, her and James are happy as ever. I have a feeling he is the one for her." Haley exclaimed smiling just thinking about their true love.

"And I think you're the one for me" Lucas said sneaking up behind Brooke and putting his hands around her waist.

"Aww, Broody I love you too!" The brunette said turning around and connecting her lips with the tall blonde blue-eyed boy.

"Oh boy.." Haley muttered at the lovey couple and turned around to finish packing up.

"You know, we could follow their lead." Nathan said smirking behind the short brunette, as she turned around to see a very good looking tall boy. She fully turned toward him and put her hands on her hips and seductively raised on of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Oh really?" Haley questioned his antics.

Nathan walked closer to her and got a perfect view of her cleavage, and looked back into her mesmorizing eyes, automatically feeling a spark between the young pair. "Nathan Scott" he huskily said.

"Haley James" She whispered, amazed at the power he had over her just saying his name, and with that she turned around to get her bag. The brown haired girl felt a tall muscular build up against her petite frame and thought to herself, "Did it just get hotter in here?"

Nathan bent over and leaned in right next to ear, "There is a huge party at the basketball house tonight, I'll be looking forward to seeing your hot little body there." He huskily whispered.

With that he leaned back up, feeling the arousal from the previous position he was just in and walked up to his brother that was waiting by the gymnasium doors after finally stopping making out with Brooke. He left behind a smirking Haley and a giggling Brooke.

"Oh tutor girl! I think Scott #2 has the 'hots' for you!" Brooke sing songed and tapped Haley on the butt to get her attention to walk back to their dorm room.

Naleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleynaleyna

"Brooke!!" Haley whined loudly in a short light blue silk robe and her long brown hair perfectly straightened, form the inside of her walk in closet.

"Yes Tutor-Slut?" Brooke teased as she walked into the closet in a purple silk robe and her hair curled in spirals.

"I need help." The shorter brunette said while holding up two different dresses. The one in her right was a Betsey Johnson light pink Evening Sugar Babies babydoll dress, and in her left hand a black Betsey Johnson Chameuse trap dess.

"I say the light pink sugar babies babydoll" Brooke answered.

"Kay, thanks my love!' She thanked, and untied her robe which reveled a very sexy black lace strapless bra, and a matching black lace v-string, all from Victoria Secret.

"Woah! Haley are you planning on getting lucky tonight" Brooke said with a quirked eyebrow, eying the underwear set.

"You never know" Haley grinned widely and winked towards Brooke. She slipped on her dress, and finished off with straightening up the dress and pushed up her rack to give more cleavage.

"Bitchin!"The cheery brunette squealed and turned around. "Now help me zip this"

Twenty minutes later, the clicking of Haley's white Jimmy Choo's and Brookes red Michael Kors were walking up to the door of the Duke Blue Devil basketball house where Lucas and Nathan stayed.

The music could be heard from miles away, and the smell of alcohol lingered the air. The two girls opened the door and walked in. Everyone's heads turned to see the two incredibly gorgeous girls who walked in.

Haley and Brooke just sauntered their way to Lucas who was talking to some teammates by the keg. The taller brunette walked up to her boyfriend, and brought him into a smoldering hot kiss, signaling to his teammates and to Haley, that they need to "catch up."

Light Skin, Dark Skin, My Asian Persuasion,

I Got them all that's why these girls out here hatin

Cause I'm sexy

"Oh! Haley lets dance!" Brooke squealed jumping out of Lucas's embrace and leading the shorter brunette to the dance floor as Feeback by Janet bounced threw the speakers.

The two danced to the beat, giving all the guys hard-ons with one look at these two drop dead gorgeous girls.

Haley was swaying her hips perfectly to the beat with her hands in the air, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her petite waist. She dropped her arm around his neck and pressed her rear right into his obvious arousal. She tilted her neck to see the one and only Nathan Scott smirking down at her, she matched his smirk and turned back and grinded even harder into him.

Little did these two know, a very jealous girl stood in the shadows of their immediate connection.

A couple of songs later, Brooke came up to Nathan and Haley who were still in the same position as the first song.

"Hey Hales, I'm going to get something to drink can you come with me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." The short brunette said directing to Nathan.

"See, I told you Nathan has a thing for you, I've known him since I've known Lucas."

"Yeah" Haley said blushing and glanced back over at Nathan who was talking to some friends. "He is so freaking hot" She said smirking. "But I don't want to get serious with someone right now, I mean its just our first week."

"Whatever you wanna do Hales." Brooke said eying her cousin. "Alright well lets get this party really started!"

That meant in Brooke Davis's world to start a game of I never. All the basketball players and cheerleaders gathered up into the kitchen around a table and started the game.

"Ok I'll go first" Brooke announced with a red cup in hand. "I never had foreplay with a girl" Of course all the boys around the table took a drink out of their cups, and surprisingly Haley joined them. All the girls looked at her disbelievingly, and all the boys got even more hornier.

"What, it was a dare and I was very very drunk." Haley said smiling.

Everyone laughed at the table. "I never has sex in public" "I never…" The game went on and on, which left a table of very tipsy teenagers.

"Ok lets play dare now, forget this I Never shit." Damien West said smirking. "Ok..lets see." He said while glancing around the table. "Nathan, I dare you to take a body shot off miss sexy Haley James."

Nathan smirked at the request, while Haley leaned against the table. He licked the middle of her chess right above her cleavage, sprinkled salt, and licked that off, with the he lime he sucked on it and took the shot.

His movements caused Haley to get incredibly horny, and with that she grabbed his head, and feverishly connected their lips. Parting their own lips allowing each others tongues to explore the new territory.

Nathan's mind was on overdrive, he loved the way she taste of sweet suculant strawberries, and the was she kissed was addicting.

The two teenagers were so engrossed with each other that they tuned out the chanting and cheering of their friends them on, and the girl who walked into the kitchen and immediately left and rolled her eyes once she saw the two together.

Taking Haley's hand Nathan lead them up the stairs to Nathan's massive captains room. Once the door was shut and locked, Nathan turned around and pulled the short brunette flush against his rock hard body. Tangling his hands into her long brown locks, he lead them towards the bed.

Taking control, Haley turned them around and pushed the tall boys body onto the bed, and straddled his middle. They reconnected lips as Nathan's hands roamed up and around her perfectly tanned and toned thighs pushing her dress upward.

Needing to be in lead, Nathan turned them around and laid her small body all the way down on the bed, and started to unzip the pink dress. As is slipped off her petite body, Nathan smirked at the sight before him.

Her large breasts ready to spill out of her black strapless bra, the tiny string girls called underwear laying low on her hips, and her long dark hair fanned across the comforter.

"Like what you see?" Haley asked while smirking.

"Like is an understatement." He muttered as they connected lips once more.

That night there was no silence coming out of Nathan's dorm room…

REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Authors Note

Hi guys, I just wanted to write this authors note to let you all know, I have major writers block on this story. I can't seem to find the right "problem" for this story, or direction I want to take this. If anybody wants to help me out, that would greatly be appreciated. Any ideas of yours would be awesome. I am really sorry for this!!!

I also wanted to see if anybody was up to help co-write a story i have in my mind. If you message or review me your answer, I will get back to you with the story line i came up with. I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I need to get this idea out there in order to move forward with my writing. I really hope there is someone out there interested in co-writing with me.

Thanks again, and GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS!!!!!


End file.
